Rapunzel's First Rain
by natalieblack2
Summary: REALLY old school assignment that I wanted to post. On her trip to see the lanterns, Rapunzel has her first encounter with rain. Total fluff with slight hints at romance. One-Shot.


Rapunzel's First Rain

"Hey! You coming, Blondie?" Flynn called behind him. Rapunzel's apple green eyes flashed to his back, swishing her lavender skirts to hide the small, brown satchel behind her back. His words sunk in and her eyes narrowed.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that," she said letting Pascal climb up to her shoulder. The lime green chameleon nodded his agreement and burrowed into her honey colored hair.

"Whatever floats your boat…_Goldie._" Flynn retorted, smirking at her exasperated groan. Pascal latched onto Flynn's shoulder, righted himself, and croaked loudly in Flynn's left ear.

"YEOW!" Flynn shrieked, jumping and trying to bat Pascal off of him. Maximus snickered as Rapunzel sided up to him.

"Will you hold onto this for me? Please?" Rapunzel asked. Maximus' eyes widened momentarily, then motioned to a large, black saddle bag at his side. Rapunzel slipped the satchel inside and hugged the horse's neck.

"Thank you, Max," she said. She patted his neck as Flynn's complaining reached her ears.

"… really don't see how hard it is to keep your FROG…"

"Chameleon," Rapunzel corrected under her breath. Flynn didn't notice.

"… under control!"

"Maybe if you started calling me by my real name," Rapunzel countered, "he'd stop." Flynn turned around to repeal, but closed his mouth, abruptly sensing he wasn't going to win this one. Rapunzel nodded smugly and they kept walking.

Slowly, she brought the small section of brown hair around and twisted it through her fingers. Flynn walked on ahead, oblivious (as usual) to his companion's racing thoughts. Her _nervous_ racing thoughts. She always played with her hair when she was nervous.

It was Flynn… or Eugene. He made her so… _agitated_! She felt his presence everywhere, jumped slightly when he touched her, and made her heart beat rapidly when he looked at her with those caramel colored eyes. She shook herself slightly, looking up at his back.

His wavy brown hair held a small, green leaf in it from when Maximus tried to drag him off. The white shirt he wore was rolled up to his elbows and the royal blue vest was stained with mud tracks. His brown boots were scuffed and dirty from countless running escapes. His whole body seemed to tell a story before her eyes.

Of course, no one could tell a story like Flynn could. He told her all about his life in the orphanage and how he finally escaped that and the name _Eugene Fitzherbert_ and became known as _Flynn Rider_, the Kingdom's most charming- and annoying- thief. He told her why he used jokes and poked fun at other things and people- a defense mechanism that just stuck with him for the rest of his life. It seemed like he could tell her anything.

What confused her the most about him was that one minute he could be Flynn, cracking jokes and giving her imaginary grey hairs, and the next, he's Eugene, helping a girl who's never been outside a tower in the woods live her dream.

_It's only for the satchel! _The small, pessimistic part of Rapunzel's brain hissed, _He's only doing this to get that satchel back! You're nothing to him!_

Rapunzel shook herself again and looked around her, taking in the amazing sights that she'd only seen from a small window for 18 years. Suddenly, something small and cold dropped onto her forehead, startling her.

She screamed.

Flynn spun around, wielding the iron frying pan like a sword and searching for the source of Rapunzel's fright.

"What? What's wrong?" he exclaimed. Rapunzel hopped around, trying to shake it off.

"Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" she squealed, flapping her arms like a mad chicken. Flynn grabbed her arms, pinned them down, and looked her over for any sign of something that had frightened her into hysterics.

"I don't see anything," Flynn said, puzzled. Rapunzel pointed to her forehead.

"It's up there!" she squeaked. Flynn squinted and could just make out a tiny raindrop sliding down the side of her face. As she shuddered, everything clicked in his head.

He started laughing

He couldn't help it! She'd freaked out and almost gave him a heart attack… over a _raindrop?_ He dropped to the ground, laughing and beating his fist against the green grass. Rapunzel stopped flailing around and jammed her fists onto her hips.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You freaked out… and screamed… over a _raindrop_?" Flynn gasped out before launching into another round of cackling.

"Ummm… hello? Stuck in a tower for my whole life! Ring a bell?" she reminded.

Flynn abruptly stopped and slowly stood up, brushing himself off.

"Oh… right. Sorry," he apologized, flushing a bright pink. Pascal and Maximus snickered.

"It's okay… _Eugene,_" she giggled as he blushed brighter yet. Clearing his throat, he picked up the frying pan and handed it to Rapunzel before picking up the long train of blonde hair into his arms.

"C'mon… _Rapunzel._" He grinned, holding up the bundle of gold, "Let's get you to your dream."

**A/N: Sorry to my readers on alert who thought this was T.P.A.T.B! It's not. It's my fluffy goodness from when I was obsessed with _Tangled _and I actually wrote this for an advanced school assignment. 100% on it, thank you very much. :) Anyway, hope you like it! ~Brooke**


End file.
